The invention relates to a photopolymer plate manufacturing process and, more particularly, to such a process utilizing a modified substrate and mask to generate pre-cut and interchangeable single and multi-part stamp dies. Additionally, the invention relates to a photopolymer plate/stamp application or installation device and process for aligning and installing pre-cut and interchangeable stamp dies on a platen of a stamp mechanism.
A photopolymer cures or becomes solid when exposed to light typically in the ultraviolet (UV) spectrum. In a conventional process, with reference to FIG. 1, using a machine that generates UV light for this purpose, a negative 2 is placed on an illuminating surface of the machine A clear cover film 3 similar to plastic wrap or the like is placed over the negative and serves to protect the negative from the photopolymer material. Damming tape 4 is secured around the perimeter of the negative 2. The damming tape 4 has a preset thickness and thus defines a cavity or container for the photopolymer material on the illuminating surface.
The photopolymer material is placed or poured onto the illuminating surface and spread across the cover film 3 over the negative 2. The damming tape 4 provides a barrier for the photopolymer material. Subsequently, a treated substrate is positioned over the polymer material on the illuminating surface. The treatment on the prior art substrate causes the substrate to bind to the photopolymer plate after the illumination process.
The machine is closed over the substrate, and the material is illuminated from both sides. The photopolymer material that is exposed to the UV illumination through the negative cures or hardens while the unexposed material remains in a liquid form.
After a washing process to remove the unexposed material, a photopolymer plate or sheet results including cured (raised) portions corresponding to the negative patterns connected together on the substrate. Each of the patterns can then be separately cut and separated from the photopolymer plate as a single die and applied to an ink stamp (such as a known self-inking stamp as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,281).
A problem arises in the prior art method in that the procedure for separating the raised patterns from the photopolymer plate is difficult and time-consuming due to the thickness of the resulting plate and the hardness of the material. Attempts have been made to derive devices for separating multiple patterns from the photopolymer sheet at one time, but such devices have resulted in only marginal improvement.
Another problem arises in that the resulting photopolymer plate does not lend itself to enable the patterns to be readily interchanged on a single stamp mechanism. That is, the application of the pattern and substrate requires an adhesive or the like to secure the stamp die to the stamp mechanism. As a consequence, it is also considerably difficult and time-consuming to remove a pattern and replace it with another. Still further, yet another manufacturing step is required in order to display or store a plurality of patterns on a single page (e.g., for scrapbooking or other arts and crafts).